


Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm not helpless

by Takenbymyfandoms



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sickfic, cute ass shit, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takenbymyfandoms/pseuds/Takenbymyfandoms
Summary: Y/N has a cold, but they've got to continue their job as Queen. Roan doesn't like the fact that Y/N isn't resting.





	Just because I'm sick doesn't mean I'm not helpless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I'm really glad to be back in a writing mood. I wrote this in like 30 min so it's very rough but I'm liking it. Let me know if you have any requests! Love y'all! Please leave feedback!

22\. “You were sick 5 minutes ago.” “But I’m not sick now.”

Roan gave me an incredulous look. “You’re not going out there Y/N.” he continues to glower at me. 

“Why? I’m perfectly fine and I need to be there. They need to learn to respect me. I might be Skykru but I’m still their Queen.” I look defiantly up at him, daring him to tell me otherwise.

“You’re not wrong, they do need to learn to respect you but they also need their Queen to not pass out in front of them. Which is what almost happened not 5 min ago. Love, please see reason.” Roan towers above me, eyes begging me to see his side. He holds my shoulders pulling me close to his chest.

Pulling my head away from his solid chest I stare into his eyes. “Roan, my love, you know that I love you with everything that I am. But I need to do this. They’re beginning to question me. I need to prove myself to them. A little cold won’t kill me. Anyways I’ll have you by my side, nothing bad will happen.” 

He shakes his head at my stubbornness. “Okay, but you do not under any circumstance, leave my side. I wouldn’t be able to survive on my own without you now.” He kissed the top of my forehead and held me close until it was time to go out and meet the masses. And just as he said Roan was beside me every step of the way.


End file.
